Catherine Tate
Catherine Tate née Ford est une actrice, scénariste et comique britannique née le 12 mai 1968 à Londres. Biographie Ayant une mère fleuriste, Catherine n'a pas connu son père qui est parti avant sa naissance. Elle souffrait de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs pendant son enfance. Sa vocation d'actrice lui vint tôt cependant et elle postula dans des écoles de comédies à Londres comme la Central School of Speech and Drama. Elle fit également partie du National Youth Theatre. Catherine fit ses débuts à la télévision en 1991 dans des séries télévisées dramatiques. Elle commença la comédie en 1996. Catherine Tate fait aussi narratrice pour des livres audio, surtout de la BBC. Collaboration avec David Tennant Catherine Tate joua trois fois avec David Tennant. Elle est très connue pour avoir interprété la compagne du Docteur dans la saison 4 de Doctor Who, Donna Noble. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans The Catherine Tate Show où David interpréta un petit rôle, le fantôme des Noels présents en 2009. Enfin, ils jouèrent ensemble dans une pièce de Shakespeare, Much Ado about Nothing. A noter qu'ils se sont retrouvés aussi, pour réaliser des livres audios de Dr Who et pour le 400ème anniversaire de la mort de William Shakespeare (1616-2016) au sein du Shakespeare Live à Stratford Upon-Avon. Personnage de Donna Noble Donna est une intérimaire de Chiswick. Elle trouve un job dans une grande société HC Clemens où elle tombe amoureuse d'un employé, Lance, le chef des ressources humaines. Il lui apportait le café tous les matins. Elle le demande en mariage quelques mois après. Le jour de son mariage, elle rencontre le Docteur. Elle se téléporte dans le TARDIS pour une raison inexplicable. Après avoir enquêté sur HC Clemens, le Docteur découvre qu'elle appartient à Torchwood. Les Racnoss (alien en forme d'arachnides) ont pris possession de la société, et ont tué le directeur. Donna a été empoisonnée pendant plusieurs mois, avec des particules d'Ions pour servir de nourriture aux descendants de l'impératrice Racnoss. Après avoir perdu son travail, son fiancé (tué par l'impératrice), Donna refuse la proposition du Docteur mais lui conseille de trouver une autre compagne. Un an plus tard, elle retrouve le Docteur par hasard en train d'enquêter dans la même société qu'elle, Adipose. Se faisant passer pour des inspecteurs "Santé et sécurité", ils contactent d'abord chacun de leur côté, les clients d'Adipose. Cette pilule qui fait maigrir les gens commence à devenir célèbre auprès de toute la population Londonienne. Ils se retrouvent dans les locaux de la société alors qu'ils espionnent une conversation entre une journaliste trop curieuse et la directrice d'Adipose Industrie. Caractéristiques A ce moment, Donna dit au Docteur combien elle a eu tort de refuser sa proposition il y a un an. Elle ne supporte pas la perspective de revivre dans un monde banal après ce qu'elle a vécu avec le Docteur. En tant que compagne, Donna est courageuse, logique, têtue. Elle remet le Docteur à sa place quand elle trouve que celui-ci va trop loin. C'est une personne qui se dévalorise beaucoup, qui ne voit pas ses qualités propres. Le Docteur remédie à cela en lui disant qu'elle est brillante. Enfin, Donna sauva l'Univers en réalisant la Meta-Crisis. Le dixième Docteur eut deux autres incarnations en même temps que lui, dont une fût Donna,et l'autre ayant la même apparence que lui, tous les trois réussirent à vaincre Davros, le créateur des Daleks. Donna ne put garder aucun souvenir de ses aventures avec le Docteur car la Meta-Crisis lui avait donné la mémoire d'un Seigneur du Temps. Les humains ne peuvent la garder sous peine de devenir fou. Le Docteur effaça donc tout souvenir de lui et du TARDIS dans l'esprit de Donna. On la revoit à la fin de la Saison 4, fiancée à un homme, à Londres, paraissant vivre normalement. Galerie catherine-tate-david-tennant-doctor.jpg Doctor & Donna.jpg DRWHOs4 2.jpg DRWHOs4.jpg s419.jpg Doctor Who Catherine Tate.jpg Donna Noble.jpg Shakespeare-Live_Stratford.jpg Shakespeare-live_Statford_2.jpg thumb|center|335 px Filmographie Cinéma * 1998-2002 Big Train * 2002-2004 Wild West * 2004-2007 The Catherine Tate Show * 2006 Starter for 10 * 2006 Sixty Six * 2006 Doctor Who * 2009 Nan's Christmas Carol * 2010 Little Crackers ''(court-métrage où elle est aussi réalisatrice) * 2010 ''Gulliver's Travels (les Voyages de Gulliver) * 2011 Monte Carlo * 2011 A Quiet Word With .. * 2011 The Office (US Version) * 2011 Laughing at the... * 2013 Khumba * 2013 Big School * 2014, 2016 Catherine Tate's Nan * 2014 Nativity 3: Dude, Where's My Donkey? * 2015 Unity Théâtre * 1995 ''The Way of the World ''Royal National Theatre * 1996 ''The Prince's Play ''Royal National Theatre * 2000 ''New Bits ''Edinburgh Festival * 2000 ''A Servant to Two Masters ''Royal Shakespeare Company * 2005 ''Some Girl(s) ''Gielgud Theatre * 2005 ''Royal Variety Performance ''Wales Millenium Centre * 2006 ''The Exonerated ''Riverside Studios * 2008 ''Under The Blue Sky ''Duke of York's Theatre * 2010-11 ''Season's Greetings ''Royal National Theatre * 2011 ''Much Ado About Nothing ''Wyndham's Theatre * 2011 ''Sixty Six Books ''Bush Theatre * 2012 ''24 Hour Plays ''American Airlines Theatre, Broadway * 2014-2015 ''Assassins ''Menier Chocolate Factory * 2015 ''The Vote ''Donmar Warehouse Catégorie:Actrice qui a joué avec David Tennant Catégorie:Royal Shakespeare Company